Marius "Duke" Wildstorm
Description: Appearance: Marius Wildstorm is a muscular trooper. His intense training and devotion made him tower of a man. With his 1,83 meter length and his 90 kilogram weight, without his armour on, stands slightly above most of his comrades. His ginger hair and blue eyes would have been the main features of his handsome face, was it not he had a massive burn across his face. Apparel & Equipment: Marius got a big variety of weapons, but only one got a name. His beloved blaster cannon, named Zoë is his preferred weapon of choice. His armour is a modified version of the standard military armour handed out by the Guardians of the Force military. This is mostly aesthetic, than a real upgrade. Character: Personality: Duke is extremely selfless, he would turtle over a bomb if he would know that could safe somebody. However he does not have a hero complex. He does belief in the sacrifice one for a thousand mentality, but always tries to keep the sacrificing to a minimum. When not on the battlefield he can be very nice and social, although a potty-mouth. His loyalty granted him renown with his superiours and within certain 'social' circles. Marius doesn't scare easy and takes leadership over his squad with great care and precision. From time to time Marius likes to get in a good fist fight. His solid right is one of the reasons for his nickname. Relationships: Marius is married to Aisha Wildstorm, the mother of three sons. As a father he is very strict! This is also the reason why the youngest son, Da'xur left home at a young age and joined up with a swoop gang. His 'favorite' son is his eldest, Ishi who followed his fathers footsteps and joined the military. Marius older brother, Gwaine is a consular in the Jedi Conclave. Due to his brothers intense training and off world expeditions, Marius has got a distant relationship with his brother. Gwaine came by the family house one day to collect his second son, Ulthane. Even though Marius and Aisha were honored that their son was strong with the force, they didn't want to see him take that path. His heart was that of a lion, that hold too much passion. Gwaine didn't want to hear of it and collected him anyway. Beliefs: In the preservation of life, as life is sacred. Goals & Ambitions: Protect and serve the republic. Die a honourable death. Quotes & Mottos: "Move your ass, you Hutts! You don't want these Imps making you any uglier!" "If I ever meet some Sith bastards, I will use some force on them!" History: Darius born on the planet of Ord Mantell, always knew he wanted to become a Trooper. His role model was his father, proud and loyal trooper of the Republic. Raised in a military family with three brothers made sure he could take a beating. As soon as he could enlist to the Republic he did. Training hard and showing 100% devotion to the job, he climbed fast in rank. After being trained in blaster rifle combat, sniper combat and melee. While being stationed in Coruscant he met his soon to be wife, Aisha. After a couple of years they got their first child, a son named Ishi. Quickly followed in the next few years by their two other sons, Ulthane & Matthew. He later got stationed to Corellia and here he got in contact with some former Republic Troopers that 'switched' sides. They offered him a spot in the Guardians of the Force military, which he declined at first. After some of his squad mates made the switch, he started thinking and eventually made the choice to join the Guardians of the Force. Character Journal: -TBD- OOC Information: Duke will be a Commando(Combat Medic) and be part of the Security division of our Military. References: Category:Biography Category:Human Category:Trooper Category:Military Category:Lawful Good Category:Wildstorm